erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Noboru
Noboru, renowned as The Sand Devil, is a Twenty-five years old jounin of Sunagakure no Sato. Appearance Noboru has fair skin and stands at 5´10, his iris' are colored a bright green, and a messy, dark brown mane adorns his crown. Noboru spots several piercings on his ears. and has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. History Having been made the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Shukaku, Noboru's life wasn't always the nicest. Often called a monster and other hateful things, growing up sucked for the Ninja prodigy. At birth, Noboru's parents and Sunagakure officials had decided that he would be the heir to the notorious role of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, leading him to a life of damnation. As he grew up, everyone in the village would call him a monster, everyone was afraid of him. No one understood him or the Possom inside of him, seeing them as a threat and somewhat of a danger. Not letting it get to him, Noboru trudged on as he enrolled in the Academy and later became a Genin after killing the Chuunin, Nao. After seeing Noboru's potential and skills as a Shinobi, the Kazekage at the time, Kurou, promoted him to the role of Chuunin; Jounin a few years later. The Ninja Noboru has become a wanderer as the years went on, travelling with others like Hanako, still staying 'true' to Sunagakure and keeping up his status as a Sunagakure Jounin. As he travelled, Noboru made friends with many, like Hoshigaki, Kamu killed many people such as Uchiha, Hykaru and aided in the deaths of Uchiha, Godric and Tristis Mors. After taking care of most of the rogue shinobi who posed a threat to the Shinobi World and their three villages, Noboru and his friend Hanako travelled west towards Sunagakure where Hanako would be imprisoned soon after. Using his skill with manipulating the Sand around him and from his gourd, Noboru managed to break his friend out of jail while Suna forces attacked. The two managed to take down Shinobi such as Misaya and Ayumi while trying to flee. While everyone was too busy with the fights that were occuring, some Samurai under Naomasa's lead attacked and took over Sunagakure, Noboru taking refuge in a house and setting his sights on a good night's rest while this all happened. Awake and recovered from whatever had occured the other day, Noboru had left the house and caught wind of what the Samurai did. Working together with the ones who had opposed him before, Sunagakure and Noboru worked together to drive the Samurai out, Noboru helping Misaya unite Sunagakure under her afterwards as she was a dire force towards during the freeing of Sunagakure and Nimbus, Aurora being nowhere in sight helped in the young Chuunin being instated as the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure. After all was said and done, Noboru had left the Village Hidden in the Sands once more and continued to wander about, now settling in Konohagakure and causing trouble there with their higher-ups and officials. Category:People